


In which Sakusa spoils Tokyo Ghoul for Atsumu.

by Akanmau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atsumu may have undiagnosed ADHD, Bickering, Binging Anime, Blind Date, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forgive Me, M/M, Multi, Rated T for swearing, Sakusa is fucking pretty, Spoilers, Weeb!Atsumu, Weeb!Kiyoomi, arankita, i brought nagisa from assassination classroom, if you really look for it, kind of, no beta we die like daichi, projecting myself on both of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanmau/pseuds/Akanmau
Summary: The title says it all. Not spoiler-free for those who have not watchedTokyo Ghoul
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265878) by [Themooncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat). 



> Inspired by the book thing. Can't describe it. LOL.
> 
> Again: NOT spoiler-free for those who have not watched _[Tokyo Ghoul](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_Ghoul)_

Chapter 01 

“NO.”

The muffled voice resounds throughout the café and gets all attention from the people within the walls. Atsumu too, shifts his attention from cursing his brother through text to the extremely attractive man and he perks up a little upon observing the scene. He sees the tall man who looks absolutely unaware of all the attention directed at him. Ooh he’s hot. 

The man has a surgical mask covering his lower face below gorgeous dark eyes decorated by two moles above equally dark right eyebrows. Ooh his eyes are beautiful. Ooh his moles look cute and hot. 

His hair was purposefully styled to be slicked backwards neatly on the right side and falling artfully over his forehead, exposing the dark dots. Ooh his hair is so cool. 

Then Atsumu’s eyes trail downward to what the man was wearing. Oh, his clothes.... 

Bright yellow to green neon gradient jacket zipped to the top. Black sweat pants and some sneakers. Oh. 

“No, ‘Toya. I don’t want to go on a date with a complete stranger. What if I get killed? Huh? What if the guy is a ghoul in disguise? I do not wish to digest flesh for survival.” 

_Ghoul? As in Tokyo Ghoul?_

_Wait a minute._

_Did this guy just spoil Tokyo Ghoul?_

Rage runs within him at the spoiler. Scratch whatever he said about the stranger. He’s a fucking asshole for what he just said. 

“I’m hanging up. Bye. Don’t bring this topic again.” 

The guy looks like he’s about to leave. Oh no. Hell no. This bitch can’t just spoil his watchlist content. But Atsumu’s next in line. 

_Fuck it._

“Hey! You! Curly hair!” 

The guy turns around as Atsumu skids to a stop in front of him. 

Panting with rage he hisses, “You piece of shit. How dare you spoil the whole thing. People like you are the fucking worst. Is that the whole gist of the anime? How could you just say that? Do you have any idea what you did?” 

His hands run through his blond hair as the guy looks at him with disgust and anger. 

“Are you done?” 

Atsumu fumes silently when he realises that the bastard isn’t even sorry. 

Assuming the silence as a positive response the guy says, “Were you near me when I said that?” 

Confusion paints on Atsumu’s face, “No, I was in the line. Why?” 

Mortified horror paints on the guy’s eyes now, all traces of anger and disgust falling away. 

_Did this guy not realise that he announced it to the entire room a few minutes prior?_

A smile creeps upon Atsumu’s face when he duces that as a no. 

“Oya? Did ya not know? Ya screamed it to the whole café, even people from the other side of the road must have heard ya.” He said condescendingly. 

The guy narrows his eyes that screamed, “Too far.” 

He huffs as the conversation dies and awkward silenced fill the surrounding. 

“Whatever. Don’t fucking ruin shit for people, asshat.” 

Atsumu could feel his eye twitch when the guy rolled his very beautiful eyes at him. 

“Whatever.” 

He feels the leftover rage flare again as the guy disappears into the horizon. 

\- 

“’SAMU YA WON’T BELIEVE WHAT THIS ASSHOLE HAD THE AUDACITY TO DO- AAAAHHHH MY EYES” 

Two bodies fall from the couch, stopping their fierce lip-locking. Twin glare from one shirtless Miya Osamu and one equally shirtless Suna Rintarou is directed toward the fake blonde- who has his hands over his eyes, obstructing his own view- from the ground where they layover. A deep flush form the lack of oxygen is apparent on both their cheeks; their chests heaving rapidly to recover the air needed. 

Suna and Osamu rise to their feet adjusting their pants not-so-subtly. They both sigh in disappointment as Osamu addresses his brother and Suna plops down on the couch again with his phone in his hand. 

“Whaddaya want?” The deadpanned tone in Osamu’s voice makes Atsumu pouts at the two. 

“Uh- YEAH THIS GUY HAD THE AUDACITY-” 

“’TUMU YA DON’T NEED TA YELL” 

“BUT YA ARE YELLING TOO.” 

“THEN STOP YELLING!” 

“YOU STOP!” 

“NO, YOU.” 

“NO, YOU.” 

“CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU!” Suna’s voice resounds throughout the small living room. 

The twins turn simultaneously to him, one has a pout on his face and the other has a slightly aroused expression on his face. Suna’s eyes linger on Osamu’s face a tad bit longer, they reflect the same expression on his boyfriend’s face. Atsumu shudders, “Blegh, stop that. Ew gross.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Shut up.” 

They say together. 

Atsumu’s pout grows more at the dismissal. 

“Ugh. Whatever. You won’t believe the AUDACITY of this guy.” 

Osamu sighs, “What? What did he do?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” 

“I didn’t want to.” Osamu mumbles. 

Atsumu pretends to not hear that and continues, “WELL, this guy fucking spoiled Tokyo Ghoul for me.” 

“THAT’S IT?” 

“WHADDAYA MEAN ‘THAT’S IT?’ THIS GUY FUCKING SPOILED TOKYO GHOUL FOR ME.” 

“I MEANT WHAT I SAID YOU BITCH.” 

“HUH? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING BITCH, YOU FUCKER!” 

“YOU. I’M CALLING YOU A- mfff" 

“Stop it.” Suna covers Osamu’s mouth, muffling what he says. “Atsumu, I’m sorry the bastard spoiled your anime but keep your voice down, will you?” 

He huffs but keeps silent. 

“Ew.” Suna suddenly rips his hand from Osamu, wiping the saliva-coated limb on his leg. Osamu ignores his boyfriend and looks at his brother. 

“Soooo, where’s the food?” 

A loud sound of a hand slapping its owner’s forehead is heard followed by an even louder, “FUCK.” 

One of Osamu’s eye twitches. 

Cue more yelling from the brothers and Suna giving up on them, leaving the apartment disappointed and hungry.


	2. Kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes? Or no?

Chapter 02

“Soooooooo..” 

“What?” 

“What happen Kiyoomi? You seem prissier than usual.” 

“Shut up, Motoya.” 

Komori laughs at the grumpy look on Sakusa’s face. 

“Seriously. What’s up?” 

“...” 

“Fine. Tell me whenever you wish to. I’m all ears, you know that.” 

And he did. Kiyoomi knows that Komori Motoya will always listen to him, without judgement. He is his best friend first more than a cousin. But the matter that’s eating him up is too fucking embarrassing for him to not have his ever kind ‘best friend’, who always helps him, rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. 

Do not let the friendly, kind face on Komori’s face fool you. He is the legitimate proof of a Devil in Angel’s disguise. He means well but... Well, a bit too cruel at times. Like in the next few moments when Kiyoomi braces himself of the embarrassment to tell of the incident that occurred earlier that day. 

“OH, MY GOODNESS. KIYOOMI.” Komori is currently rolling on the floor- laughing as Kiyoomi had red dusting his face. 

“YOU DID NOT. OH, MY GOD.” He’s still laughing. 

“Shut it, ‘Toya.” 

“Oh, Kiyo. You are so hilarious.” Komori wipes the tears that had gathered with his finger, still laughing. 

“Shut up. I feel really fucking bad.” 

“Yeah. Oh Ahahaha. You’re a riot, Kiyo.” 

“...” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a show.” 

“Motoya! It’s not just a show, it’s THE show.” 

Komori looks at him with exasperation, “Why did I hear the capitalization?” 

“Shut up.” 

There was a few moments of peace for Kiyoomi before Komori says, “So, about that date.” 

“No.” 

“Come on, Kiyo.” Komori whined, dragging the ‘o’ in on. 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Just. No.” 

“Why?” 

“Will you stop it?” 

“Why why why why why why why why why. Why.” 

“Stop that.” 

“Tell me why first.” 

“No.” 

“Tell me: Why.” 

“...” 

“Ain’t nothing but a heartache.” 

“...” 

“Continue the lyrics.” 

“Ain’t nothing but a mistake.” Kiyoomi mumbled. 

“Ugh. You forgot the melody.” 

“Shut it.” 

“Fine.” 

“Thank you. Now leave, I am yet to watch the new episode of Black Clover.” 

Komori pouts but before he leaves, he says, “I won’t stop until you say yes to the date.” 

He snickers as Kiyoomi’s groan is heard behind the closed door. 

\- 

“Wakatoshi-kun. How are you?” 

“Hello Kiyoomi-kun. I am doing great. How about you?” 

“I’m good.” 

“How’s Tendou-san?” 

A rare soft smile graces Ushijima’s face at the mention of his boyfriend. “He is good too.” 

“Isn’t Tendou-san in Paris at the moment? How are you doing with the long distance?” 

“It is difficult, but when we sit down to call each other, seeing him smile is worth all of it.” 

Kiyoomi gulps, the face of lovesick in his peer’s face is unfamiliar to him. 

He wants that. 

“What is the matter? You look uncomfortable.” 

“How did you know you liked Tendou-san?” 

Surprise fills Ushijima’s face but he composes himself fast enough for Kiyoomi to not feel embarrassed. “I felt different for him than my other friends. He made me happy I suppose. His smile makes me smile.” 

Kiyoomi stays silent, processing the onslaught of information. 

“May I ask why you asked?” 

“Komori wants to set me up on a blind date.” 

“Ah.” 

“Yeah. I am in a dilemma. First off, I don’t think it’s safe. Second off, I think the whole me being a weeb will be a turn off for them.” 

“Kiyoomi-kun I think it’s a matter of your trust on Komori-kun to go on the blind date. Also, if they think you being a weeb is a turn off for them, well, then they weren’t a good match for you.” 

Kiyoomi is an utter moron. Of course. It's not like him to be worrying about what people think of him. 

He smiles. “Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

“I do not get why you thank me but you are welcome.” 

_Aah ever blunt but oblivious Wakatoshi._

He is glad he made a friend in him. 

\- 

“Hey, Kiyo.” 

“Motoya.” 

“What’s up? You never call first.” 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” 

“Uh- Kiyo?” 

“I’ll go on the date.” 

“HOLY SHIT YOU SAID YES!” 

“Motoya! Volume!” 

“Sorry sorry. Holy shit. I never thought you'd agree.” 

“Well. Who's the guy?” 

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god.” 

“Motoya.” 

“Sorry. Shit. Is it raining volleyballs? 

“I’m hanging-” 

“NO. Wait. Just. Wait a minute.” 

“...” 

“Okay. When do you want to-” 

“As soon as possible. I want to get this over and done with.” 

“Rude.” 

“Whatever. Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays are not available.” 

“Okay. I’ll tell you what the other guy decides.” 

“’Kay. Bye.” 

“Wha-” 

_This will be hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any errors. Not edited.


	3. Atsumu

Chapter 03

“KITA-SAAAAN. ARAN-KUUUN. OOMIMI-SAAAN.”

“’TSUMU SHUT THE FUCK UP.” 

“HA? YA SHUT THE FUCK UP.” 

“Boys.” 

The twins zip their mouth as soon as they hear Kita’s very neutral voice. The neutral is more dangerous than the disappointed one. Shit. They fucked up. Suna could be heard stifling his laugh. 

Fucking Sunarin. 

“Now, now. Let them be Shin.” 

“Aran-kun!” 

“Atsumu.” 

Atsumu giggles as he hugs the wing spiker. 

“How are ya guys doing?” 

“Great.” Atsumu and Osamu chorus together then stare at each other with a scowl. 

“Don’t copy me.” Again. 

“Stop it.” Again, their scowls deepening 

“We have ta- dammit.” 

“’Tsumu’s got a date.” Suna finally speaks. 

“WHAT?” The others look at Atsumu wide-eyed. Atsumu looks at Suna in disbelief. 

“Huh? I do?” 

Suna hums and looks up from his phone. “Yep.” 

“HUH? WHADDAYA MEAN I GOT A DATE? SUNARIN, WHAT THE FUCK?” 

“Oh. Did I forget to tell him?” Suna asked Osamu, who just nods like a sage. 

“HELLOOO. RIGHT HERE.” 

“Oh. My friend wanted to set his cousin on a blind date.” 

“AND YA THOUGHT I WAS THE RIGHT CANDIDATE?” 

“Ooh. ‘Candidate’. Big word for ya ‘Tsumu.” 

Atsumu ignores his brother and stares at Suna, who sighs but continues. 

“I thought you could go on a blind date with my friend’s cousin.” 

“WHY?” 

“You owe me for that time. Go on the date.” 

“WHAT TIME- oh.” 

“What time?” Osamu asked. 

Atsumu’s hand flies to Suna's mouth before he opened the organ. “NOTHING.” 

“Hands off him.” 

Atsumu huffs, “Possessive bitch.” 

“HAH?” 

“Let’s order some food, eh?” Aran butts in between the twins, successfully diverting their attention. 

\- 

“So, who’s the person.” 

“’Tsumu the whole point of a blind date is that you don't know the person until you meet them.” 

“Shut up, stupid ‘Samu. I knew that.” 

“As if.” 

“Why you-” 

“Don’t know.” Suna says. 

“Ya don’t know the person yer setting me up with? What’s wrong with ya? What if I get kidnapped or murdered or worse, get punched on my face?” 

“Ya need ta get yer priorities checked asshat.” 

“Shut up, ‘Samu.” 

“Don’t worry. I trust my friend to not give you a psychotic sociopath.” Suna tries to reassures him- 

“That sounds even worse.” - And failed. 

“Atsumu is correct. Ya can’t just go and meet random strangers.” 

“Thank ya, Kita-san.” 

“But I do believe it’d be good for ya.” 

“Huh?” 

“When’s the last time ya went on a date?” 

“Uh, dunno.” 

“See? Ya fucking scrub.” 

“’Samu what the fuck? Just ‘cause I haven’t been on a date doesn't mean I hafta. I’m focusing on volleyball right now.” 

“But it won’t hurt ya to go on a date.” 

“Yeah but-” 

“No buts ‘Tsumu. You owe me.” Suna reminds him. 

“Fuck. Fine.” 

“When is it, Rin?” Osamu asks. 

“Dunno.” 

“Whaddaya mean ya ‘dunno’.” Atsumu asks, troubled. 

“Meaning I don’t know, Atsumu. The guy just agreed like fifteen minutes ago.” 

Atsumu huffs again as different conversations begin around the table. 

A blind date huh? Seriously, when was the last time he went on a date. There was that time with that girl who pestered him too much during high school. Then it was that one guy who has the worse type of hairstyle. What did he even see in them? Ew. He shudders at the thought. 

He’d rather date the guy who spoiled _Tokyo Ghoul_ for him. At least he knew how to style his hair even though he was an asshole. 

Ugh. Why is he thinking of that fuckface again? 

It had been like that for the past week. Stupid attractive moles. Stupid tall jerk. Stupid good-smelling jackass. Stupid good-looking bitch even in neon shit. Stupid beautiful eyes. 

Shit. Again? Dammit. Is he being haunted by the hot stranger? Wait. Did the stranger die and is currently hovering behind him, being all creepy and disgusting? 

He snaps his head, quickly scanning his surrounding- thank all fuck, there's nothing but a wooden wall which, honestly, looks absolutely fucking disgusting- Is that a fucking noodle stuck on it? Ew. What the fuck. Why did they choose this place again? 

Wait. He got distracted. What was he thinking of again? 

Oh yeah, sexy stranger ghost. Hmmm. 

Wait, but what if the guy’s ghost has a nice face? A very attractive face that could make Atsumu drool on his fatty tuna. Or maybe it’d be ugly. Like a lip job gone bad. No no. He’s pretty sure the stranger has a pretty face. Right? Right? 

Why on earth is he still thinking of the neon-monstrosity? But he may be pretty. Those eyes and moles can’t be the only pretty feature. What about the broad shoulder? He did look like he’d have a perfect Dorito body, broad back with an itty-bitty waist. Hmm. Just thinking of it makes him drool again. Damn. 

Dammit. There he went again. Frustration fills Atsumu at his own lack of proper concentration. Why can’t he just focus on one thing as he does in volleyball? Or even the attention he gives to anime?

“-UMU. ATSUMU!” 

“Huh-Wha-AH-huh?” 

“Are you thinking of that guy again?” 

Eyes turn to him, all of the Inarizaki alumni turn to stare at him. 

“A guy?” Aran questions. 

“Wait. Atsumu actually has a crush?” _Damnit Akagi-san._

“I don’t believe it.” _Stupid Ginjima._

“Believe it.” Suna snorts. 

“Did you just quote _Naruto_?” Atsumu looks at Suna in expectation. 

“What? No.” 

Atsumu pouts at in disappointment, no one really understands, do they? 

“Forget about that. Who’s the guy?” Akagi asks. 

Rage fills him again. 

“THAT MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT RUINED _TOKYO GHOUL._ ” 

Everyone looks at Atsumu as he spouts profanities at this poor guy they’ve never met. 

Osamu’s face state that he regreted ever bringing up the person. Suna is disappointed. Even Kita-san looks surprised. 

“Atsumu.” 

Atsumu shuts his mouth abruptly at the warning of his ex-captain but still fumes silently. 

A few minutes of silence falls on the table. 

“What was that about?” 

“This motherfucking piece of shit spoiled Tokyo Ghoul for me. Gave me the spoiler before I even watched it.” 

“Atsumu, what did he spoil?” Bless Aran. 

“He said and I quote, _‘What if the guy is a ghoul in disguise? I do not wish to digest flesh for survival.’_ ” And if only he could be given a medal for that exact replica he performed of the guy. Monotonous in the right place. A cookie would work too.

“Ah. Well. He did spoil it, I guess.” 

“See! I told ya. Aran-kun’s the only one who understands.” He wipes the invisible tear from his eyes. Always down to start some drama. 

“Fucking drama queen.” 

“Shut up, ‘Samu.” 

“NO. Ya shut the fuck up.” 

“Atsumu. Osamu.” 

They both pout at Kita. 

“Well, he just spoiled the first episode and that’s it.” 

“Really?” Hope fills Atsumu again. The possibility of actually enjoying the show makes him happy enough to not cry over the spoiler. _Aran-kun will always be his knight in shining armor, won’t he?_

“Yeah. That’s like just the first episode.” 

“Thank ya, God.” 

“Tch. Still a drama queen.” 

Atsumu is so happy he ignores Osamu’s stupid comment, already in dreamland. 

_He can watch the show._

_He can enjoy the show._

_Hell yah._

Then their reunion goes as smoothly as it can with a bunch of chaotic current and former volleyball players. 

\- 

"Ya were droolin'."

"Wha?"

"Said ya were droolin'"

Atsumu frowns, "When?"

"When I mentioned the guy. Ya know. The one who spoiled yer shit."

"Fuck."

"Oh?" 

_Wait. That was Suna. When was he with them?_

"No. I'm not doing this today. Sunarin, tell the guy we can meet this Sunday, three in the afternoon."

"Wait."

"No. Sike. Goodnight, fuckers."

"'Tsumu-"

He slams the door quietly, then jumps on his bed- too tired to change out of his clothes and just crash. 

_Sleep. Good sleep. Dear sleep._

Did he set the date on Sunday? THIS SUNDAY? Because today was a Friday- so two days later. Well- on second thoughts, it's not like the guy will put up with him once he starts his usual rant about his obsession with two-dimensional characters.

Fuck. What is he gonna wear? Ooh, he could wear the completely obnoxious outfit that could make Mr. Neon-monstrocity barf.

Speaking of Mr. Neon-monstrocity, he wishes he could slap the fucker. Scratch him. Where? On his ~~back~~ face. Bruise the seemingly pale and delicate. With what? His ~~lips~~ punches. Mess up the perfectly styled hair. With his hands in ~~a makeout~~ frustration.

 _FUCK._ He feels his jeans become more uncomfortable as he falls into the rabbit hole of thoughts of the beautiful stranger.

He should take care of his- problem. But he is tired. So, so tired. 

Nah. Fuck it. He's gonna sleep. Fuck the stranger. Oh, but he'd love to.

God dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. Let me know how you think about it. As before, feel free to point out any mistakes. Not edited. Plus updates tags. I forgot to mention the same in the previous chapter. Oopsies.


	4. Kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They MEET!

Chapter 04

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Kiyooo 

The guy said Sunday. 

3 PM 

Your pick on the place. 

_SUNDAY? IS THIS GUY CRAZY? THAT’S TOMORROW. WHAT THE HELL?_

**To: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Isn’t that too soon? 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Kiyo I think it’ll do you good. 

**To: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Yeah. But 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Kiyo. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be there. 

**To: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

WHAT? 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Yeah. Suna and I will be there. 

LOL. Capitalization 

**To: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

WHY? 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Kiyo calm down. We’ll be there so that the date goes well and make sure as you said: “that you do not get eaten.” 

**To: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

… 

Fine. 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

So the place? 

**To: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

My usual café. 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

Okay (*´∇｀)ﾉ 

\- 

**SUNDAY, 3:15 PM, XXX Café**

Okay. He’s nervous. He’s really fucking nervous. No. Seriously. What if the guy really is a kidnapper, or a murderer, or worse a human trafficker? It’d be the absolute worst if he were to be taken and captured in a dirty place. Ugh disgusting. He’d rather be dead than have that happen. 

_Okay. Don’t fret, Kiyoomi. Motoya said he’d be here too. Along with his date’s friend? Brother-in-law? Also, this is his favourite café. Their cleanliness is up to his standard, the food’s good, and the workers know him really well and all his quirks._

He should go in. Book in hand, mask secured over his nose, pocket size hand sanitizer in their designated pockets. All checked. 

Kiyoomi takes a deep breath and pushes the heavy door with his elbows. He looks for his usual seat and pouts behind his mask to see it occupied. He sighs then looks at his second usual seat. Fucking occupied. _Really?_

Eye twitching in annoyance, Kiyoomi wipes down the chairs facing the window, farthest from the door and plops his ass on one of them, draping his coat on the other. 

He places the book on the mounted table, visible to all customers, as he was instructed. The book wasn’t anything special. Not really. No. 

Except it was. It was disguised as a bestseller book on the cover, _but_ it was the 39th volume of _[ Bleach.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bleach_\(TV_series\))_

Sue him for not liking the stupid bestseller. The volume was so much more interesting. 

He stops himself from going down the rabbit hole of shipping Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu. They were so fucking cute. Fuck. 

He catches a flash of blonde locks of the passer-by from the window. Blonde, eh? 

Blonde. The cute and angry blonde guy from a few weeks ago. He was so attractive. Hooded sex eyes. Hmm. Sexy. But the guy did have the audacity to yell at him. He understood that ruining a show is a deep crime, but really? Did he have to cause a scene? 

Kiyoomi huffs as Nagisa, a chirpy worker from the café, approaches him keeping a respectful distance. 

“Sakusa-san. How are you?” 

Kiyoomi smiles at the woman, “I am doing quite well, Nagisa-san. How about you?” 

“Oh, you know. The usual. Here’s your usual.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

The woman leaves as Kyoomi wipes the utensils before digging into the lemon tart, that the café specializes in. 

His taste buds work at the sweetish sourness of the tart, in his chest blooms a pleasant satisfaction. He smiles at the taste. This is the only reason he comes here at least once a week for this specific dessert. 

He hears his phone ping with a notification. 

**From: Komori Motoya (Think before you answer)**

We’re here. Center table for four. 

He turns around and true to his words Motoya was waving at him, a big smile screaming of pride. He was facing towards the direction of Kiyoomi, behind a guy’s back. The guy turns around too, and waves. 

_That must be Suna._

He waves back at the two, smiling a little. Suna blushes a little and turns around. 

_Uh... What was that? Eh. Whatever._

\- 

His date is late. By a fucking fourty-five minute. 

Kiyoomi was getting a little pissed. His tart was long gone. The coffee he’d ordered was also finished. He’s looked at Motoya with pointed glares way too many times to count, only to receive apologetic smiles. Even Suna had turned back to give apologetic smiles that turned into grimaces to him. 

Then all of a sudden, the door is pushed open, staging a man hunched over- hands on his knees- looking around frantically- then the guy locks eye with Kiyoomi’s fake-book. Then he smiles a brilliant smile. It was so fucking bright, Kiyoomi had to squint a little. 

Wait a minute. 

The blonde hair of the guy was familiar. So was the bushy eyebrows and the hooded eyes. And so was the stranger’s built. Broad-ish shoulders with massive muscular thighs. Kiyoomi licks his lips, tasting the leftover taste of the coffee and tart, at the thickness of the organ holding the longest bone of the human body. _God they look absolutely delicious. I wonder how they would feel and taste._ He had to gulp down the collection of drool in his mouth. 

Snapping his eyes from the mouth-watering lower half of the stranger, Kiyoomi places the feeling of confusion of seeing the man before. His eyes widen at the man approaching his table. The guy from the café, to whom he’d given spoilers. _Fuck._

The man stops in front of him and smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

“I’m so sorry. I got distracted on the way. Yer the guy, aren’t ya? I’m Miya Atsumu.” 

Kiyoomi does not reply. He just stares at the guy- Miya who is smiling while panting a little. 

“What the fuck? YOU.” 

Well that happen. Seems like ~~the guy~~ Miya recognized him too. 

_Fuck. He was so fucking fuck. Yep. God really said ‘Fuck you, Kiyoomi.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not edited. Let me what you think.  
> +updated tags.  
> I don't really like this one though. (∩︵∩)


End file.
